dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Dethklok Gets In Tune
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width:300px;" |- ! class="color1" colspan="2" style=" }|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" |- }| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Album | The Dethalbum Deluxe Edition (Bonus Disc) |- | Band/Composer | Dethklok |- | Voice(-s) | Brendon Small as Dick Knubbler Skwisgaar Skwigelf Pickles Tommy Blacha as William Murderface Toki Wartooth |- | Previous album | None |- | Next album | Dethalbum II |- |} Dethklok Gets In Tune is an audio drama special of 03.27 minutes length featured on the Bonus CD of the Dethalbum Deluxe Edition. It revolves around one of Skwisgaar's guitars being out of tune during a recording session with Knubbler and the other members of Dethklok. They all try to correct him in tuning it inefficiently by ear. Much to Knubbler's annoyance, they end up breaking all the strings and ruining the planned recording. Plot - Lyrics Knubbler: "Hey, uh, Skwisgaar..." Skwisgaar: "Ja?" Knubbler: "...you might wanna check, uh..." Skwisgaar: "Ja?" Knubbler: "...you sound a little flat. *(??)" Skwisgaar: "What's dat? What's dat?" Knubbler: "You sound a little flat." Skwisgaar: "What? What's dat?" Toki: "He won'ts admits it." Knubbler: "Your guitar..." Skwisgaar: "Oh..., what?" Nathan: "It sounds like you're flat!" Knubbler: "The guitar sounds like it is flat. Your guitar sounds like it's out of tune!" Skwisgaar: "Ah, outs of tunes?" Knubbler: "Just check it, just check it real' quick." Skwisgaar: "Okay, it's okay." Nathan: "It's out of tune." Murderface: "Turn that lever." Knubbler: "Alright." Skwisgaar: "All rights." Toki: "He won'ts admits it!" Nathan: "The guitar, it's fl-" Murderface: "Uh, it's got... You gotta turn that lever on the top." Skwisgaar: "Which ones? The high ones? The high strings?" Toki: "Uh, I thinks..., I thinks..!" Nathan: "Hey, it's Nathan. Hey, Skwisgaar, it's Nathan! Your guitar is out of tune, just a little bit." Skwisgaar: "Uh, which ones makes it goes tighter?" Murderface: "Turn that gear, it's connected to the string." Toki: "I thinks de-" Skwisgaar: "Doesn't seems to wants to go!" Pickles: "Dude, dude wh-, dude you're, you're turning it the wrong..., dude! You're turning it the..." Toki: "Well, I thinks maybes..." Pickles: "You're turning it the wrong way. Skwisgaar, you're tuning it too low! You're tuning it the wrong way! Lemme get in there, lemme get in there. Toki: "I thinks, no..!" Pickles: "Dude, just... Lemme get in there. Here, just, dude... Let me get in there! - Hey, I'm in here now, okay?" Skwisgaar: "Alright. Fine, go aheads." Pickles: "Let me..., lemme try to tune it, dude. Just gotta..., you gotta go higher than that, dude." Murderface: "(Does) anyone need a tuning fork?" Pickles: "Now, see? Now it's going up, see? It's going up, see, that's where it's gotta be. See? It sounds better. Dude, it sounds way better." Toki: "Well, I thinks that its gon-" Skwisgaar: "Ja, it sounds better. It sound better, yup. Oh!" Pickles: "Whoops." Skwisgaar: "Oh, you brokes it." Knubbler: "Hey, uh, guys, uh..." Pickles: "Yeah?" Knubbler: "...try, just try to tune the next one, okay? Just try to tune the next one. *1'cause the first one we lost, it sounds like." Murderface: "Alright, I can get... Let me in there, let me in there." Knubbler: "The first one is a goner." Toki: "Eh. Why, I thinks, uh..." Murderface: "Let me in there! Just here, uhm... I'm in here now." Skwisgaar: "Hi." Pickles: "Hey!" Murderface: "Well, here's what we gotta do. The first one, it's been too high..." Skwisgaar: "Yeah, too high." Pickles: "Hm, too high." Murderface: "Turn this one like this. Move it and look, move it an- Something's not right!" Skwisgaar: "Something's wrong here." Pickles: "Dude, what's wrong with this? There's something wrong here!" Knubbler: "Uh, hey guys, sounds like we've lost, uh, the second one in there..." Skwisgaar: "Ja, we've just lost the second one." Knubbler: "You know what? Just, uh..." Pickles: "Just lost it." Knubbler: "Let's just move on to the next one, okay?" Skwisgaar: "Jo..., okay." Knubbler: "Okay, and uh..." Toki: "Oh, wowee, come... Let's, I gots to gets... Dudes, lets me in there." Knubbler: "...let's salvage what we can, you know? It's, uh... Get somethin' on tape today, okay? So, uh, just try to get that next one in tune, okay? 'cause it sounds a little... It sounds a little off." Pickles: "We got it, we got it." Toki: "Gets out..! I'ms goin's in z'ere. - I'm ins here now." Skwisgaar: "Ja... Hi." Pickles: "Hi, Toki!" Toki: "You just takes it like dis, betweens your thumbs and forefingers and just turns it, and listens... and turns, and listens... and turns an- That's not right?" Pickles: "Dude, there's something wrong with this! I think it's the strings!" Knubbler: "Hey, guys, uh... Hey guy... Hey guys..." Skwisgaar: "Ja's, maybes the strings!" Pickles: "Yeah, it's the strings. There's something wrong with the strings!" Knubbler: "Guys! It sounds like we lost another string, uhm, and I don't... I don't know what to do here. I mean, I'm in a loss. Maybe I should just, uh, you know, uh, cut you loose for the day..." Murderface: "Yeah! Titty Bar! Cut us loose here, fuck this shit! See you." Pickles: "Dude!" Knubbler: "...and hire a tech' or somethin' to get in there and take a look at this thing, because I, uh, I don't know what to do. I mean, I, uh..." Skwisgaar: "It's not happenin's." Nathan: "You know what, you know what? I have an... I got an idea. I can do it! Let me try. Lemme, just, let me get in there." Knubbler: "Hey, Nathan wants to give it a shot, guys." Nathan: "Let me... Let me get in there!!" Knubbler: "Nathan wants to get in there." Nathan: "I'm in here now." Pickles: "Hey!" Skwisgaar: "Hi!" Toki: "Oh! Hi, Nathans!" Murderface: "Hi, Nathan." Nathan: "So, here's what you gotta... everybody crowd the last few strings,..." Pickles: "Well, that's what we've been..." Nathan: "...and just twist them here and, uh, it's about being gentle and listening to the instrument. 'cuz playing a musical instrument, (??) - I don't know what's wrong! I don't know what's wrong." ---- Editor's note: by ear * Wherever this sign appears, the Editor did not understand (coherently) what was said. *1 seems grammatically incorrect. The lyrics might differ from what the Editor heard. Category:Dethklok